Kung fu leapord The Return Of The Wu Sister
by HenryMorgan1430
Summary: lord deliver leads po to train next dragon warrior after the death of tigress at the fall of the great Wall of china.


Chapter 1 The day Master Po was giving Thanks to Master Deliver the they call in chinese Zai nei the great who died on the cross who deliver for all the world and because a good servant zai nei ask him po my son i want to train the kin of my blood the blood i spilt when i was on the cross and because i seen your grown much in my wisdom master po ask why do you wish for me train and to be my successor have not what you ask yes po you have. But just more then what is seen. I need you to pass on my wisdom. Master i'm i can teach to teach the next dragon warrior out of my league. Do worry my son i will teach you what to say. Po do trust me yes then keep my word po do you believe yes then honor my word po do you have in me yes then teach my word and just like that po relize he could sworn he remeber scroll read just like bide once notice the same thing happen to po. Then the sunrise remebers like a crowing rooster.

Chapter 2 The Search For The New Dragon And The Long Lost Mate

It Has Been Almost 12 years sence The Death Of Tigress Po really love with all his heart for in truth they married as po became master of jade temple he became a monk but word got that huns were huge army to stop the invaders tigress sign master of arms and word that she was then great wall siege it was zeng that tigress at battle of the great wall at first po didn't to believe the master emporor it was so po cried his heart it was then shifu suffer of heart attack because lost of daughter po it was ment to be he always as son he never had in truth shifu believe he was he train a good student a good friend as time went on the years follow word china fell and most of stewertship of council was dispanded all the kung fu warriors were hunted kill off long time ago a darkness was spreading in land of eurasia but as po was ready to make pilgrim journey he knew he saw the valley of peace most of the villagers were packing because word the all temples must dispanded in the name of kahn it was said for po to see but the master he was in po heart he will rebuild them but he knew po needed strength to make it so as saw the grave he burried his adopted father fa ping he said so long dad so long shifu so long tigress you guys will always be in my heart with that took the master lost dragon scrolls then with his straw hat and his dragon master staff with his dragon master robes he headed for searching for his new student and successor as walk and kept heading down the path he kept getting flashbacks of and his friends he drank down some water then went to mediate and the master emporor spoke to him welcome my son hello master what troubles you po i miss them master my friends my mate and my father my dear sometimes all flesh have to die order it to be reborn and you need to move on po world cause death by their sin even deciver tries to devor all my children i was there when confronted him at first i thought i could reach out to him but the darkness consume of himself and can longer the angel who serve my father he was truly gone and i saw what he became he tried to me to not follow my father will i told him that he is still my father creation only him my father i truly serve of course didn't like so he left.

But said to say he has change not servant serve me father i'm to hear that master so am i po so am i but more important i come to tell you that you have a son a mate thats still alive master what do you mean hahaha come now po don't you remeber i'm sorry has grown on me i can't let help you my son do when were a young panda met a beutiful lady leapord who carried umbrella um what a minute suddenly long lost memory was 10 years old he was being pick by a bunch bullys of pig boys when a female lady leapord came to his rescue the young panda boy was crying when saw what the pigs boys she started to growl come pick on someone you think you boys should ashame oh strong for a stranger what you going lady report us no i'm going teach you brats about others even i have to get rough with you both oh look great kitty cat wants to teach us lesson really how about we teach you lesson not to enterfear with our busness with this loser alright the hard way it is get her guys as started throw a punch she took his wrist grap realed and kick him on side they other bullies went to try their leader only to get the same thing their got a kick in chin i hope made that clear all right you win lady but i better not see you are that loser of panda here again as po saw he was ashame turn his head not look at her because he thought he was ashame to see to seek a week getting help and lady he never this help save his life as she came she took umprella close it kneel and grave her part of her sash and wipe the bruises of the panda she could right through that he was ashame of himself being week yet this fine lady stood and tend to wounds and she said don't be ashame little one i know whats like being pick on why did you help me and a stranger to you. She place her paws on his face and said because no one should alone i learn that the hard way i was always pick and my sisters as well it was my sisters that help me when had to face bullies and i couldn't victom being bullied but i could see that you have very kind heart and i think that maybe you need friend and somethings me that going to like you alot well if were going to friends should know are names i'm po ping name Su Wu at your service as she courstey and boy famous dancer in all of china really yep really would like to see yes would just and watch as dance she to po wss very gracefull she was like angel to po and she dance she realize they would dear friends forever and as time went po and su share special she got to meet his father fa special connection and he aprove of it po was shy and timid fa about him he was always pick on pray alot that master would pretect and fa love so much and to see his son mile felt like miracle happen truly this su was angel sent by the master himself and thank for sending her he said one day those two great couple someday i can see it even if i'm no longer i know she will watch out for him.

Chapter 3 The Truth About Su Wu

As po gaze at the stars in sky truly marvel of all its creation he took out his gnostic cross and said thank you my master for your gift as got ready two rest he didn't he was watch by three female snow leapords one with yellow eye and blue eye su wan wing well my sisters our panda has come home lets take him to the camp. As they took his arms and legs they knew one thing he is theirs now.


End file.
